fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Soul (series)
The Golden Soul series is a fantasy action-adventure series created by of OmegaFire. It consists of video games, manga, movies, and novels (including a real one). It debuted with its first game in November 2016. Synopsis , the main protagonist of the series.]] The series usually follows a young yet skilled warrior named Merideth Alma, who is destined to be the eighth of a string of legendary names, the Golden Souls. Similar to other adventure series, Meri travels across an extremely vast area in search of treasures, items, bosses, etc. in hopes of helping and saving her homeland. Characters often help or join Meri throughout her adventures, including her twin brother Kai, who is one of the most recurring characters in the series. The storyline takes place primary in Ayura, a lone island continent divided by seven regions, each with its own climate and cultures. The series' timeline spans across nearly a million years, from the world's creation to the events of the games, novels, etc. Alongside the main series, sub-series and spin-offs are also present, including two prequel games that explain the backstories of Ares and Valda, the two major villains of the series. List of Installments Games Main Series The main series includes four games (one WIP and currently three upcoming). *Golden Soul I: Rise of a Legend *Golden Soul II: The Siren Sea *Golden Soul III: Eclipsed Skies *Golden Soul IV: Warriors of Freedom Villain Backstory Sub-Series Alongside the primary story, a series of prequels detailing the past of villains of the Golden Soul series has also surfaced. (Two upcoming) *Corruption *Valda: Rise to Power Manga Golden Soul has also spawned an American-made manga series based off the primary games. While initially in English, they are always translated to Japanese as well. Strangely, they have different subtitles than that of the games. *Golden Soul: Secrets of Osha *Golden Soul: Siren Uprising *Golden Soul: Dark Vengeance *Golden Soul: Freedom Warriors Spin-Off The only GS spin-off on manga is Modern World, a comedic parody of Golden Soul that follows no set storyline and takes place in a modern universe as the name implies. Max himself has stated that the series is non-canon and is "simply just for laughs". References to the core series can be found within it. Film A film based off the first game and manga was release in 2019 and met with positive reviews from critics. *Golden Soul (2019 film) Crossovers Golden Soul does not currently have any crossovers with other series. However, Meri is featured in Fantendo Coliseum, a Fantendo Smash Bros. spin-off game also being developed by OmegaFire. ''Real Novel'' annouced on June 4, 2016 that he is making a real Golden Soul book series that he intended to release on December 17, 2016. He has also stated that he may make more based off his storyline. Furthermore, Max announced later that he delayed the novel to 2017 for personal reasons. He has also stated the (unlikely) possibility of a real game, though it would be 16-bit. He says that if one were created, it would be done using GameMaker or Unity 3D. Trivia TBA Category:Golden Soul Category:Golden Soul (series) Category:Original Games Category:Original Series Category:Games Category:Films Category:Books Category:OmegaFire Games Category:OmegaFire